Paige van Zant vs. Alex Chambers
R1 began. Chambers lands a right uppercut, eats a knee to the body, lands a few rights, eats another knee. Paige lands a right on the break. Paige knees the body, lands a left and a right, right to the body, another high, knees the body. Alex lands a right inside, eats a knee. Another. Paige lands a right, and a knee. A right. 4:00. Alex lands a right, eats a knee. Right to body and head for Alex, eats four knees. Paige breaks with a right. Paige lands a hard inside kick, eats one. Alex lands a counter right. Alex lands a right, eats a knee, clinch. Alex lands a left, eats a knee and a right elbow. Alex lands a counter. 3:00. Paige lands two foot stomps. Paige knees the body. Alex works a double. Paige stuffs it. Knees the body. Again. Alex lands a right. Paige knees the head. Paige gets a beautiful throw to side control. Lefts under. Lets her up. Alex lands a beautiful one-two, trying a trip but can't. Clinch. Paige knees the body. 2:00. Paige knees the body. "Foot stomp!" Paige lands a right. Breaks with a left elbow and right elbow, eats a few hard counters and a right. Paige knees the body and head breaking away. Alex lands an inside kick. Alex lands a counter right, clinch. Paige knees the body. 1:00. Paige knees the body. Paige lands a right. Alex breaks with a left briefly. Paige knees the body, defends a single. Alex thought leglock. 30. Paige lands a few lefts. Alex trying to reverse, stands to the clinch eating a high knee and a right elbow, 15. Paige knees the body. Right uppercut. R1 ends, 10-9 Paige. Paige burps lol. "Knees to the body, right elbows all day, you're kicking good but set them up." R2 began. Alex is southpaw, eats a front kick, lands a left and a right. Switches back to orthodox. Paige lands a body kick. Paige knees the body twice, clinch. A right inside. Another knee. Breaks with a right elbow. Alex circles out eating a body kick and a front kick. Paige lands a right, clinch. Knees the body. Foot stomp. 4:00. A right inside. Knee to body. Knees the head. Knees the body. Another. Another to the head. They break. Paige lands a right, clinch, knee. Another. Alex lands a right. 3:00. Paige knees the body, defends a single. Paige with a few right hammerfists, lands a right, eats a few right uppercuts, clinch. Foot stomp. Tries a head throw but can't. "Right elbow!" Paige trying another throw, just drags her down. Alex is up. Took the back, hookless RNC attempt, lost it. Clinch, knee. Right. 2:00. Knee. Left elbow. Left, right elbow. Left elbow, right elbow, knee. A right. Tries a trip, Alex stuffs it. Knee from Paige. Knee. Another knee. 1:00. Another knee, breaks landing a left and an inside kick, drops her with something, rights under, Alex is up, eats a big knee, throws back, right uppercuts from Paige. Big knee, another, rights under, big ones. Alex stuffs a trip. 30. Paige gets a trip, side control. Alex cagewalking. Short rights from Paige. 15. Paige with lefts under, stepping over, taking the back. Has an arm trapped, crucifix, left hammerfists. Alex listening and improving, eats a few lefts, R2 ends, 10-9 Paige, close. "She's getting mauled," Rogan says. "Five minutes of your life, finish her baby, come on!" Alex's nose bleeding in her corner. R3 began and they touch gloves. Paige lands a right and a left, clinch. Paige gets a trip. Lands a left. Kicks the leg. Again. Lets her up contemptuously. Paige lands an overhand right, clinch. Knees the body, snaps her down with a headlock, lefts under. Working for a hooksless choke. Alex fighting it. One hook. Lost the choke. Half-guard. Mounts. Rights. Rights and lefts. Goes for an armbar, Alex taps with 4:00. Wow. "That was Ronda Rousey-like." Shut up Goldberg. They hug. "Submission of the Night," Holdsworth kept crowing. 1:01 R3. "I was kind of scared to go down to the ground with her but maybe I should have gone down earlier."